thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Boulder Strikes Again
Episode 43: Boulder Strikes Again was uploaded on October 25, 2018 and is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Plot One morning, Rusty is doing his typical maintenance and inspection work. Suddenly, the ground jolts, but it isn't an earthquake. Rusty's driver reverses his engine back, narrowly missing a big boulder, which came to a stop. The Thin and Fat Controllers came, along with many other people, including a historian. The historian views the boulder as a sacred artifact, and it should be moved to a museum. For the rest of the day, the Skarloey Railway is closed. Jim is confused as to how a rock can naturally be as round as a ball. Skarloey explains the backstory of the boulder, created thousands of years prior by ancient Sudric tribes. It had a spiritual significance, some thought it was used as a weapon to crush enemies, and recalls what happened when Sir Topham Hatt III decided to build a quarry nearby the boulder. Some thought the boulder enacted his revenge for having his land disturbed, many people think that the boulder is a living thing. Duke decides to destroy the boulder, but Rusty declines, saying its spirit would come back to haunt them. The Thin Controller appears, announcing the boulder will be moved to a museum, so it will be secured, which Rusty thinks will only make things worse. The next morning, Rusty took some workmen to Boulder's site to examine why the boulder dislodged. The workmen then climb back down, thinking someone was up there, disturbing the boulder. The next morning, Harold was brought into the hills to help move the boulder. It was fastened to a strong chord attached to the helicopter. At first, Harold had no problems carrying the boulder. However, when he reaches Crovan's Gate, the chord begins to slip. Harold's pilot tries to find a place to land, the helicopter begins to descend, the chord snaps, and Boulder lands right on the standard gauge tracks! The boulder then begins to roll along the North Western Railway's tracks, westbound... TO BE CONTINUED Characters * Rusty * Boulder * Skarloey * Jim * Duncan * Sir Handel * Harold * Duke * Rheneas * Sir Topham Hatt IV * Peregrine Percival * Sir Topham Hatt III (appears in flashback) * Percy (appears in flashback, does not speak) * Peter Sam (cameo) * James (cameo) * Thumper (mentioned) Locations * Boulder's Ledge * Causeway Castle * Skarloey Picnic Area * Boulder Quarry Junction * Crovan's Gate * Cros-ny-Curin Transcript Main article: Boulder Strikes Again/Transcript Trivia * The boulder was created in free animation program called Anim8or. It was then animated in front of a green background and green screened into the Trainz footage. There is a Trainz model of Boulder available but it would not work on T1E2H3's game. * Footage from the previous episode is used. * Events from the TV episode Rusty and the Boulder are obviously referenced. * The original title was going to be Return of the Boulder, but shortly before completion, it was discovered that there was already a fan episode on YouTube with that title. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes focusing on Rusty